when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
The Army of Zeltstrich's Darkness
"Soitenly!" --Patricia "Peacock" Watson (opening quote) "The zombie looks like a man, walks like a man, eats and otherwise functions fully, yet is devoid of the spark. It represents the nagging doubt that lays deep in the heart of even the most zealous believer: behind all of your pretty songs and stained glass, this is what you really are. Shambling meat. Our true fear of the zombie was never that its bite would turn us into one of them. Our fear is that we are already zombies." --David Wong, This Book Is Full of Spiders (ending quote) The Army of Zeltstrich's Darkness is a chapter in When the Cold Breeze Blows Away. In this chapter, the Survivor Brigade, Su Ji-Hoon, Piers's squad and other survivors keep moving to a zombie factory and an last rooms after they defeated all right hand men of Nolte Geschwefel. Therefore, they saw another zombie traitors still defend a zombie factory, so that they keeping against them. Also, they starting attack on another zombies and Zeltstrich B.O.W.s when they are keep move to an last rooms. Even destroying engine core and defeated an zombie traitors who wielding guns, they escaped to a safe room,so that before they against other types of zombies. Later, they move to enter ancient chamber that they place Sagamatha Relic for enchanced but still survive from zombie traitors attack. After they survived from zombie traitors, finally they entered Nolte Geschwefel's large throne room that they saw a Hellmouth,and later an speech from Nolte Geschwefel that caused him becoming gigantically demonic version of himself. When he using his powers to summon more zombies and attack heroes by flame attack and demon magic, Kaiser of the Werman Reich transformed himself into a Dark Knight to try defeat another zombie traitors though he failed resist Nolte Geschwefel. He suggested Su Ji-Hoon and his survivors to find the tainted skeletons (or tainted corpses) from various tomb rooms for defeat Nolte Geschwefel's demonic version. Therefore, they would against types of zombie traitors once again while they finding tainted skeletons. When tainted skeleton being thrown into Hellmouth,it caused Nolte Geschwefel being hurt before each tainted skeleton has been thrown into it (1/6 tainted skeleton once again at hitting Nolte Geschwefel's demonic version). A last tainted skeleton being thrown into Hellmouth that caused Nolte Geschwefel would be eventually defeated, and reverts back to his zombie form, before being thrown into his Hellmouth, into the firey pits of hell. Therefore,Sagarmatha Relic would destroyed in order to close this Hellmouth and end the zombie apocalypse in Zeltstrich. At the end of this chapter, when Nolte Geschwefel's castle being ruined and would be destroyed, they are moving and escaped from his castle, so that they would be rescued by the reinforcements of BSAA and Werman Reich, which they would be happy that Zeltwachen Infection is ended in good ending of defeating Nolte Geschwefel. Characters Appearing Characters * Parasoul Renoir * Umbrella Renoir * Piers Nivans * Mugman * Squigly * Werner Werman The Survivor Brigade * Karl Fairburne * Efram Schwaiger * Boris Medvedev * Hermann Wolff * Beth Coleman * Marie Chevalier * Anya Bochkareva * Hanna Schulz The Zeltstrich Undeads * Fallen Maus Sturmtruppens * Z-Rat Elites * Kettensoldats * Z-Suicide Grunts * Nolte Geschwefel * Zombie Grunts * Zombie Maus Sharpshooters Mentioned Characters Transcript Trivia Category:Chapters Category:Real World